


The Master before Master

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Raizel, M/M, Submissive Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Why Frankenstein found it easy to start calling Raizel Master after he was saved.There will be a character that dose not exist in the Noblesse world but only in past memories.





	1. Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all sorry that I am posting this instead of the next chapter of Ten years. This story just didn't want to leave my head until it was written down. I hope to have the next chapter of Ten years up in the next 48 hours.

** Frankenstein's POV **

I had just placed Master's nightly tea on the table in front of him before turning to him.  
"Is there anything else you need for the night Master"  
He shock his head.  
"I'll be in my lab if you need me"  
He nodded and I left. I could senses that the three other humans in the house were asleep and nobles were doing homework. It was a good feeling having so many others feel safe enough around Masters house to let their guard down.

I was flicking through my notes a final time before letting my head fall back. There had been to much paperwork stacked up today at the school. My hand rubbed my neck were a knot had formed. Why did trouble always find me.  
My hands drifted to the front of my neck as thoughts of the past before I met the Noblesse drift to me.

   
_"Master" I whispered.  
__I knelt at his feet, head tilted slightly down and wrists crossed behind my back. I was naked apart from the collar I had_ _wrapped_ _around my neck when I entered the room. He ignored me in favour of his writing. I closed my eyes and just listened to his breathing and the scribble of his pen._

 _Master never showed even the slightest sign that he had heard me. Master was always like this. If I didn't crave this. If the need to be owned wasn't a part of me I_ _would've_ _never gone near this guy. I heard him lay down his pen before pushing his chair back._

 _"Come pet"  
_ _I followed on all fours. Master didn't like me to stand in his presence._

 _He sat on the bed and I moved to kneel in front of him._  
_"Pet you look like you're distressed. Could pet be thinking of something other_ _than_ _his Master"  
_ _I shock my head._

 _A slap rang out and my head turned to the side with the force of his blow._  
_"Pet should only be thinking of Master"_  
_I turned my head back._  
_"Sorry Master"  
_ _He stroked his hand through my hair. It felt so good. I lent into it as I felt my_ _muscles_ _relax. This was what part of me needed. His other hand reached down and slipped two fingers inside the collar. It was tight enough that it put strain on my breathing but I felt myself relax more instead of tensing. My master would never hurt me._

_I felt myself get light headed as I started to feel like I was drifting. Master moved his hands from the collar as his other hand slipped down. both went to the back of my neck and the next thing I knew the collar was falling from my neck._

_It made me look up at him_  
_"I heard your father disowned you"_  
_I flinched.  
_ _"We're through pet. I don’t want to see you here again"_

_How did he know. He must of told father. I felt the rage rush through me wiping out any traces of submission from me. How dare they both abandon me like I was nothing but a toy to be thrown away._

_I stood grabbing my collar and walked to where I had folded my clothes. I slowly put them on, not to stall for time but as to show I wasn't in any hurry to leave. I didn't need him and I didn't need some stupid family either. From tonight on wards I would just be Frankenstein._

 

I had burned my collar that night and never once let that part of me out again. It was enough just being able to call someone master. Even if I wanted to pull that side of myself out, I couldn't. Everyone needed me to be strong. To be someone that they could all lean on and go to for guidance.

I didn't know when I had but now both of my hands were wrapped around my neck. I squeezed till it was hard to breath. How easy would it be to go too far and crush my windpipe. Would I heal faster than I suffocated. I was sure I would. I tightened my grip just a little so only little pants of breath was all I could get. I felt myself relax even as my head grow foggy.

"Frankenstein"  
I dropped my hands and turned my eyes towards my Master. My breaths came in quickly taking the foggy away. Master stood only a few feet away with a look of concern on his face.

Standing I covered the distance.  
"Master was there something you needed"  
"kneel"  
I dropped without a second thought. I didn't even realise that my eyes had lowered till Masters hand went under my chin tilting it up.  
"You let everyone come to you for help. You tell them to just ask when they need something but yet you never ask when you do"

"Master I am fine"  
"I come down here to find you hurting yourself. Felt through the bond that you are thinking about hurting yourself"

My eyes started to look down not knowing what to say to fix this.  
"Don’t look away"  
My eyes shot back to his dark crimson.  
"I can feel that you need something so tell me"

How could I tell such a perfect being such as my Master what I needed when I wasn't sure myself. What I needed was Master but it was also more than that. I needed my Master to own me. To take away all this doubt and confusion I was feeling.  
I still didn't know what to say so I just opened the bond up more. Letting myself feel what I was feeling. I felt master shift through it all letting himself take it all in a little at a time.  
  
Master moved away from my thoughts and I watched his eyes as he felt confusion before seemed to shrug it away.  
"If that is what you need you had only of asked. Come"  
He turned and walked from the lab with me on his heels.  
We stopped in the lounge room where his book was laid out on the table. He turned and raised a hand as his eyes glowed.

Masters power slithered lightly around my neck before fading leaving a  familiar weight in its place. Reaching a hand up it was met with a thick band with a cross hung from.  
He sat placing a pillow between his spread feet.  
"Sit with your back to the couch"

Moving quickly standing in front of Master before dropping to my knees and then sitting back to rest on my heels. Master's hands moved the collar he'd made me slightly.  
"While you have this on, you are to let your mind go blank and trust that I will handle everything"  
"Yes Master"

His hand found my hair and he gently moved my head to rest on his left before starting to run his fingers through my blond waves. I let my mind go blank, only letting it forces on my Masters every movement, his every breath.

My eyes closed as my body relaxed. I had finally gotten what I had craved after all theses hundreds of years.

* * *

** Raizel's POV **

 

Frankenstein's mind felt a peace for what must be the first time since I had met him. I hadn't known he could be this relaxed let alone for this long. Soon the others would be coming down but I didn't want to break Frankenstein from this. I could sense that his soul need this after being denied for so long.  
  
Seira was the first on down to enter the room and before she could say anything I turned and held up a hand in stop. She froze her eyes darting around the room.

"Talk in a low voice please"

I turned back to Frankenstein and continued to run my hands through his hair. He sighed which must of caught Seira's attention as she walked to the couch, looking at Frankenstein. Glancing at her I saw her nodded before walking back towards the bedrooms. It only took her a few minutes to return and start making breakfast.  
  
I turned slightly as Regis was the next one to enter the room. He nodded a greeting before heading into the kitchen. Seira must of told him to be quiet when she went back up there.

Frankenstein stirred slightly as Regis brought him a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits but soon calmed after I stroked his hair a few times. I smiled feeling glad that he trusted me enough to just relax there.

  
No sooner had Seira moved a pile of pancakes to kitchen bench that M-21, Takeo and Tao entered the room. They were unnaturally quiet which meant Seira must of gotten to them too. They all walked to the couch peering over it. I turned hoping to show them that all was fine. I was not surprised when Tao broke the silence with a low whisper.  
"That is boss right. He looks so relaxed"  
I nodded.

  
Once they had all finished breakfast with only low whispers breaking the silence, they all left to go out for the day. Lucky today was a day off from school so I wouldn't need to wake Frankenstein up any time soon.

I gave him another hour or so before I grabbed one of the biscuits.  
"Frankenstein"  
He made a noise in reply as he was still to out of it to speak. I held the biscuit to his lips.  
"Eat"  
He took a bite still not bothering to move from his spot.

We spent the rest of the day sitting there relaxing. Me feeding him every now and again. I was glad that he had finally shown me this side of him. That I was finally able to do something to ease the worry I had placed on him. Maybe he would let me do this again sometime.


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait had to get a new computer.  
> A thank you to Madame aZure for there review.

  
**Frankenstein's POV:**

_Folding my clothes up and placed them on the chair before reaching down and closed my hands around the collar I had placed there. Slipping it around my neck and fasting it in place. As I dropped to my knees and let the rest of the world fall away. Nothing else mattered apart from what was in this room._

_Master was at his desk like normal but i had taken note of how tense his shoulders were. Maybe some tea from the pot set out would be good for him. One of the servants must have just brought it in as it was still hot. I had figured out how to do this a while ago without standing. Master didn't like it if I stood._

_I placed the cup on the ground before grabbing the pot, pouring the tea into the waiting cup, before setting it back in place. I was careful not to spill even a drop, as that could make Master displeased with me. I had to move slowly while carrying it so it took almost a minute to cover what I could have done on two legs in a few seconds. Once I was near Master's chair I sat back on my heels and held the cup in my hand._

_"Master I have brought your tea"  
He ignored me even though I knew he heard me, as he had paused in his writing for a second. I tried my best not to move. Not to let my arms shake as they held the cup waiting for him to take it._

_Master pushed his chair back all of a sudden, knocking it into my elbow. I managed to move quick enough to take the cup in one hand even as I was displaced. After correcting myself I looked up slightly noting that Master had gone still._

_"PET, what have I told you about making a mess"_  
_Master's words were like ice. Looking down I took in the few drops of tea I had spilt. Quickly I placed Master's cup on the ground out of the way. Things would get worse if I spilled any more.  
"Master I'm sorry"_

_I felt the sting as my head was turned to the side from Master back handing me.  
"I did not tell you to speak"_

_I stayed quiet and kept my eyes to the ground, watching Master’s feet as he stood and brushed past me._  
_"Come"_  
_I didn't hesitate to follow._

 _He moved to the stand next to the bed._  
_"Chest on the bed"_  
_I knew what was going to happen but I didn’t hesitate to follow the order. I had done something bad and bad pets get punished. Keeping my knees on the ground I placed my chest flat on the bed._  
_"Pet, you have been bad. You Messed up Master's room"_  
_I heard the bedside drawer slide open and I knew he was taking out a long strip of hardened leather.  
"You are going to count each and every one"_

_He hadn't waited for my reply and I heard the leather just before I felt the first sting across my back.  
"One"_

_He struck again and again and I counted on and on._

_"Thirty" I managed out in a sob. Tears ran down my face even when I had tried my best to keep them in.  
He placed the leather down but I didn't dare move, even as he sat next to me. I tried not to flinch as his hand ran through my hair._

_"Why do you make me do this pet? Why do you make me hurt you like this, Why can't you be a good pet"_

 

I awoke to feel sweat dripping down my body. Why is it no matter how old you are you still get nightmares. Why did I have to remember that? Why does remembering that make my back sting just like it had for the weeks that had followed that.

Sometimes I wish that I had forgotten everything about my life before I met Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, my true Master.

I rose from my lab chair where I had fallen asleep and head for the shower I kept down here. There was one down here as anyone who came down here to train was not going anywhere in the house before they showered. I shredded the clothes I was wearing before I hopped in. Hopefully M-21 wouldn't come down here and pick up the lingering scent of fear. After my shower I used a little power to create clothes before heading up to make Master his tea. I started to run through any scientific formalists I could think of to keep my mind off of what I had dreamed about.

Master was on the couch reading through what I guessed was his homework. I was careful as I place his tea on the table before returning to the kitchen to make sure everything was clean. Once I was sure it was all clean, I made a quick stop upstairs to grab my phone before returning to Master.

"Master I am off to work early, do you need anything before I go"  
Master shook his head.

It was still dark out when I entered the school grounds taking my phone out I took note that it was 3:01. It was a bit early to be at school but I should be safe to think without Master picking up on it. I didn't need Master to worry while I work through this.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was my Master the other one was nothing close to what a Master should have been like. He had given me none of what the noblesse had given me. My true Master had accepted that I was a bit crazy. That sometimes I needed to just sit there and not think of anything. But most of all he made me feel safe.

But no matter what I thought I still couldn't shake the dream. Shake the muscle memory of my stinging back.

  
I returned home early being unable to focus on my paper work. I had left just after Master had left for his lunch break. I was now going around the house cleaning everything. Ever since the nobles had moved in they had been doing the cleaning and although they did a good job there was still build up.

I didn't stop cleaning till the two top floors were sparkling, well minus the others bedrooms though I had been tempted to go in there and clean. Master was due home soon, so i quickly showered and changed before taking my place in the kitchen and started getting ready to make his tea. It felt good to have all the housework done and everything shiny. Hopefully Master would like it too.

  
By the time the water had boiled Master was walking through the door followed by the other house residence. Setting down Master’s tea I waited for them, tuning out my need to drop to my knees. Master took his seat as the M-21, Tao and Takeo paused and looked around.

“Boss, how do you get the floor so shiny? It must have taken a while?”  
“It didn’t take much work at all?”  
He nodded once before heading off to his room followed by the others.  
“How was school Master?”

He nodded and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

**Raizel's POV:**

  
I had noticed that Frankenstein had been more careful this morning while placing my tea down. He had seemed tense and his mind seemed to be running through calculations as if he was trying to figure something out. I hadn’t said anything as I hadn’t wanted to force him to tell me.

But Frankenstein’s strange behaviour had continued. He had left early both to get to school and to go back home. His mind had been a muddle of thoughts even when he was around me. He normally tried to keep his thoughts blank or he would be thinking about what I needed next. He knew I tried not to pry but our connection was so strong that I often picked up what thoughts he had, when he was close. By the time the kids had retired to their room’s, I had decided that something had to be done. I knew that Frankenstein wasn’t in his room as I couldn’t pick up his thoughts when I moved towards it, which left his lab.  

My first thought was that something was wrong, his thoughts were a jumble of things. It took time to work through what he was thinking… No it wasn’t thinking, it was seeing. Frankenstein had called them dreams last time I had picked up on one.

_'Master I have brought you tea'_

The boy with blonde hair said. The boy had no clothes on, apart from a collar around his neck and looked familiar… It was Frankenstein, a younger Frankenstein. The man in the chair ignored him. I watched the child Frankenstein’s arms shake with keeping the cup up.

With a quick movement the Man slid back his chair knocking the child over and coursing the tea to drip to the floor, but instead of apologising the man seem to get angry at Frankenstein.  

_'PET, what have I told you about making a mess'_

The child placed the cup on the ground as he lowered his eyes. 

_'Master, I'm sorry'_

The man slapped the boy leaving a red mark. I was displeased with the way this man was behaving.

_'I did not tell you to speak'_

The man stood and walked past the scared child heading for the bed.

_'Come'_

The child crawled on his hands and knees never looking up from the floor.

_'Chest on the bed'_

He placed his chest on the bed while he was kneeling.

_'Pet, you have been bad. You messed up Master's room'_

The man reached into the draw beside the bed and pulled out something.

_'You are going to count each and every one'_

I watched as the man behind Frankenstein hit him with something. ‘ _Leather’_  his mind supplied me with the word.

_'One'_

There was a red mark from where the leather hit flesh. I watched as again and again the man hit him.

_'Thirty'_

Frankenstein was crying in this dream, I could feel the pain he was feeling. The man behind him was placing down the strip of leather, before he sat down next to him. He ran his hands through Frankenstein’s hair.  

 _'Why do you make me do this pet? Why do you make me hurt you like this, Why can't you be a good pet?'_  
_'I’m sorry Master. I’m sorry I was a bad pet'  
'It’s ok Master understands. Pet will be good for Master now wont he'_

  
  
Frankenstein awoke with a jump. He didn’t seem to see me at first but I watched as his body moved without thought. He was now kneeling near me. His mind felt that it was filled with fear, which I never felt on him.

“Master"  
I waited. It took a few minutes for the fog of the dream to leave his mind.

He stood, not looking at me.  
“Master was there something you needed?”  
“Who was that?”  
I didn’t want to just pick it out from his thoughts. It took him a few seconds before he replied.

“He was a man from my village where I lived as a child”  
“How old were you”  
“About sixteen”  
Sixteen was still a child in the human world. Why would an adult do that to a child for no reason?

“Why did you call him Master?”  
I took note of the slight tremors running through Frankenstein.  
“I… as a young man I discovered my need to serve. He was the person I served when I needed to…”

I remembered how his soul had felt that time I had placed the collar on him and how he relax. How his very soul had calmed as if it had received what it needed. Was this how he had gotten his fix beforehand? I moved forward not liking that his eyes were still not on mine. He flinched when my hand was under his chin. Dropping my hand I took a few steps back before turning slightly.

“Come”

For a moment he almost let himself drop but then he straightened and took a step towards me. We moved silently through the house and I didn’t stop till we were in our room. I didn’t sleep and Frankenstein slept better when I was in the room. So on the days he did sleep I spent it looking out the window.

I heard him close the door as I moved to grab the collar on the draw beside the bed. Picking it up, I turned on him.  
“Come here”  
He walked slowly towards me as if he was unsure.  
“Master”  
“Remember what I said last time”

I slipped the collar around his neck and I felt his shoulders relax. Not as much as the first time I had done this but it was still more then normal.  
“Lay on the bed face down”  
He moved gracefully, slipping his slippers off before lying face down. 

I sat on the edge of the bed as my power shredded his top. I hope Frankenstein didn’t mind after this. He tensed but all I did was run a hand over his back. I was gentle unlike the man had been in the dream. If Frankenstein ever asked I would wipe that man from his memories. That was the only way I could destroy the man now. But if he did exist I would have destroyed his existence even though it was against my noble word to hurt a human.

I ran my hand through his hair once, moving it from in front of his face. I watched him tense slightly as I moved my fingers across his dam cheek before going back to running it up and down his back.  
“Relax. Let me take care of you”

It took a little while but he soon let himself relax. His mind seemed to be blank but also seemed to be telling me what he wanted.

“Who am I Frankenstein?”  
“My Master”  
His soul seemed to sing with happiness when he whispered out that.

I moved up the bed till I had my back resting against the headrest.  
“Come”  
He moved in a daze as I glided him to rest his head on my legs so I could run my hand through his hair. I watched as he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Please let me know what you think and anything you would like to see in this story.

Frankenstein's POV:   
  
_Mater sat in his chair by the fire while I took my place kneeling at his feet. He played with my hair tugging it every now again. I didn’t like it when he played with my hair like this. It always ended up in tangles which took me hours to get straight but it was worth it for the few times he would stroke my face or pat down my hair.  
“You’ll stay the night won’t you pet”_

 _“I told mother I would be home tonight”_  
_“But you have yet to keep me company over night”_  
_“I am sorry master”  
_ _“All good I shall send a slave to tell your mother that you will be spending the night”_

_I tried not to shudder at the word slave. I didn’t like the way this household or my own kept them. To keep a living being in such a state that they were no longer considered anything but property._

_Master stood and left the room. I stayed in my spot knowing better than to move without being asked. The first and last time I had, master had hit me with the leather strap till I couldn’t sit down for a week._

_Master walked back in and sat down in the chair. His hands found my hair once more playing with the ends._  
_“You are such a good pet, don’t you think I am a good Master to you”_  
_“Yes, your are a good Master, pet is lucky to have you”_  
_“Yes you are very lucky”  
_ _He gave my hair a tug as if to send the message home._

 _“Come time for bed pet”_  
_Master stood and moved around the room. He grabbed one of his winter cloaks and set it by his bed._  
_“Pet, come lay down”  
_ _“Master?” I asked._

 _He couldn’t really mean for me to spend the night there._  
_“PET” he growled stalking forward._  
_I was knocked to the floor with the strike of the blow. I kept my eyes down as he stood over me._  
_“You listen when I tell you something… you are so ungrateful to your master. I should throw you from the room”_  
_“No… Please Master I’ll behave”  
_ _If he chucked me from the room like this my family was sure to find out what was going on._

 _Master strolled to his draw and I watched as the end of a rope trailed to the ground._  
_“Did I say you could talk?”  
_ _He kicked my stomach winding me. Before I had a chance to recover his hands found my hair yanking me up and forcing me to move towards the bed. He let me drop_ _onto_ _the jacket on the ground._

 _“I should make you lay on the floor but since I am such a lenient Master I won’t”_  
_He bent down grabbing both my arms and forcing them behind my back before binding them together. He then grabbed the_ _loose_ _end and tied it to the bed, before turning on me once more._  
_“If I ever catch you on the bed I will make your last punishment seam nothing more_ _than_ _a slap to the face. Remember this. Beds are for human not pets”  
_ _To sink the message home he backhanded me once more before climbing into bed._

 

I had fallen ill for the week that followed that night. I had been stuck in bed for five of those days coughing and unable to sleep as every time I closed my eyes my old Master’s words had come back to me. Passing out on the sixth day had been a relief.  

I stood there looking at the bedroom door once more. This memory had resurfaced thirteen days ago and since then I hadn’t been able to open the bedroom door. I sighed and turned heading for my lab.  
I wasn’t sure why that memory had decided to come back after so long of being buried but I would have to get over it soon.

* * *

** Raizel’s POV: **

Something was wrong with Frankenstein once more. I had thought that after coming to me once those few weeks ago he would be able to do it once more. Why was he such a child sometimes?

I didn’t think the others had picked up on it but after living so long with him I knew Frankenstein’s routine. Frankenstein didn’t just walk somewhere just to turn around, such as he had started doing in the hallway late at night. Frankenstein always had a purpose so this wasted time was most unlike him.

The other thing was the amount of times he ended up in the bathroom. He wasn’t long in there, about ten minutes at most but today he had gone twice before everyone had left their rooms and after everyone had retired. I was sure that he had gone and showered a few times in the lab.

I didn’t think it was about how clean he was as he wasn’t avoiding contact but it still concerned me. The main question is should I intervene or should I wait and see. If I waited Frankenstein could get worse, which is something I couldn’t allow. He may start to avoid all the progress we have made over the past few weeks. The small easy touches when we are alone.

Standing I headed to the lab. At this time of night I knew he would be there. Brushing his mind I knew I was making the right chose. His mind was ill at ease. Something it hadn’t been since I had last helped him.  
Frankenstein turned to me once the doors to his lab opened.  
“Master, is there something you needed”

Glancing Frankenstein over, I could see that he looked slightly more worn out. It was the same look he got when he had forgotten to sleep whiles in the middle of an experiment. Everything fit that about the way he looked apart from his hair. It was still perfectly in place like he had just laced it with his power to fix it and keep it there.

“When was the last time you have slept?”  
“Thirteen days ago, Master”  
“Why”  
“Another memory is interfering”  
“May I see what is hurting you”

I hoped he would show me so I wouldn’t have to force him to. I would not let anything keep hurting my bonded when I could help fix it.

Frankenstein did not answer instead he move and pulled out my chair placing it in the center of the room. I took my seat letting Frankenstein have his time to work though what the needed to. I would only push the issue if he refused as it would interfere with his health if it went unresolved.

He surprised me by dropping to his Knees in front of me. I spread my legs and allowed him to move closer so he could rest his head on my knee. As I ran my hand through his hair I felt the bond open. Frankenstein was focusing on my hand. His mind was relaxed and I felt sorry that I would take this piece that fell over his mind away when he showed me the memory.

We sat here just like this for a while until I spoke up.  
‘Stay like this but show me what is hurting you’

  
The same Man from last time sat in a chair with the child Frankenstein knelt beside him. The man was playing with the ends on Frankenstein’s hair but instead of untangling the knots he was making them. I could see that it would take hours for this Frankenstein to fix. If this Frankenstein was like mine, then he would hate that this man was messing up his hair.  
  
I turn my eyes back on the Man when he spoke.    
_'You are such a good pet, don’t you think I am a good Master to you’_  
  
His face showed that he felt himself above this child.

 _‘Yes, your are a good Master, pet is lucky to have you’  
_ _‘Yes you are very lucky’_

He tug Frankenstein’s hair and I found myself hating this man more. Why would anyone do that to a child in their care? I wished I could take Frankenstein away from this Man. Frankenstein deserved to be show how special and beautiful he was.

 _‘Come time for bed pet’_  
  
The man stood and strided around the room to get a cloak and lay it next to the bed. With a finger pointing to the cloak he spoke.

 _‘Pet, come lay down’_  
_‘Master?’_  
  
Child Frankenstein looked so unsure. It was like he wanted to listen but didn’t what to follow the instruction. Why would the Man do this to him? Why make an already naked child lay on the ground all night when the bed was big enough for both of them.    
  
‘PET’ The man growled out getting mad.

I could feel myself getting mad as well but at the Man. I wanted to wipe him from Frankenstein’s mind. To never allow my bonded to be hurt by him again.  
The man crossed the room and struck Frankenstein across the face knocking him to the floor.  
  
‘You listen when I tell you something… you are so ungrateful to your master. I should throw you from the room’  
  
The child Frankenstein was shaking in fear and the man loomed over him.  
  
_‘No… Please Master I’ll behave’_

The Man moved quickly to his draw and pulled out a length of rope.

 _‘Did I say you could talk?’_  
  
I watched in horror at the man kicked the child before grabbing the blond hair and almost dragging the child by it. He dropped his hold when they were on the cloak. He set about binding the Child's arms behind his back as he spoke.

_‘I should make you lay on the floor but since I am such a lenient Master I won’t’_

He tired the end around the bed leg as if to make sure the scared child wouldn’t move.  
_  
‘If I ever catch you on the bed I will make your last punishment seam nothing more_ _than_ _a slap to the face. Remember this. Beds are for human not pets’_

The memory blurred but I still caught the man back handing him once more.

  
  
My eyes focused on My Frankenstein who sat shaking slightly. I stood pushing the chair back a little before scooping Frankenstein up. I didn’t want him on the floor right now. He tensed at this but I knew he would relax in time.

I sat back down with Frankenstein tucked up into my chest and let my thoughts flow down the bond to him. I let him see how much I treasured him. How beautiful I saw him. How I thought he was brave and such a good person, and that I saw him as a person not a pet. The last thing I showed him was that he was my bonded and I was his.

We sat like that and I ran my fingers through his hair making sure not to create any tangles.

He lent back a little so his blue eyes could meet mine.  
“Master”  
“Yes”  
“Can you take me to the bedroom?”

His voice was quiet as if unsure if he should ask.  
I nodded but before I could stand he climbed out of my hold. I held back my sigh. I was a noble. Did he really think that his weight was of any significance to a being that could lift boulders with ease? But I let it go. There was no reason to fight him on this when he was already so unsure of himself.

We walked to the room in silence and when he moved pasted me to open the door he seemed fine. It was when his hand reached out that he froze. He had even stopped breathing and seemed to forget it was there. I waited to see if he could work through it but when it seemed like he couldn’t. I moved around him and opened the door.

Walking into the room I headed for his desk and took his collar in hand. He needed to relax and to let his soul heal. I turned to see his still in the doorway his eyes on me.

‘Come here’  
He moved closing the door behind him before coming to kneel in front of me. Reaching out I encircled his neck in the collar which I had gifted him. He relaxed but not as much as I wanted. Placing my hand under his head I tilted it so I could see his eyes.

“Who is your Master?”  
“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel”  
I watched him relax as he took that in.

His eyes brightened and he gave me a small smile.  
“The one true noblesse”  
This was My Frankenstein.

“Yes, you are mine. Mine to look after, mine to care for and only mine”  
“Yes”  
I couldn’t help but smile at him as I felt his soul shine.

I ran my hands through his hair and I heard the happy sigh.  
“Go change into your sleeping clothes”  
He nodded before quickly moving to do as I’d asked.  
  
Standing up I pulled the covers on the bed back before slipping off my slippers and taking my spot sitting up at the head of the bed. I watched as Frankenstein approached. He seemed unsure of what to do.

“Come up here and lay down” I let that was through the bond as well.  
He moved quickly and was quick to lay with his head in my lap. With a quick flick of power I pulled up the blankets to rest over him. He sighed as I ran my hands through his hair. I hoped this would help him and maybe next time he would finally come to me first.

“Frankenstein remembers you can always come to me. You are mine so you will always come first”  
“Yes My Master”  
With that I watched as he drifted to sleep. I would always keep him safe in this world he had created for us.


	4. Alone

_I knelt on the floor as my first Master approached me. He knelt down and ran a hand over my face. I lent into it. It felt so good to have Master pat me. His hand slid down further to my neck slipping a hand inside my collar. I let out a sigh and relaxed. Master was in control._

_But then his hands were at the back undoing my collar and letting it drop to the ground.  
_ _"Master” I whispered.  
_ _What was going on?  
_ _He stood and turned leaving me there.  
_ _No, he can’t leave me here. I don’t want to be alone._

_I stood and ran after him. Even though running on two legs would make him mad. I couldn’t let him go._

_As I ran I looked at the hallways this wasn’t my first Master’s house. No this was my true Master’s mansion._

_“Master” I called out._

_Before I knew it I was running opening doors. Master couldn’t have left me. NO not this Master, not when I was finally starting to trust someone again. I felt like my world was shattering into pieces. Pieces that would never fit back together._

_No I had to find Master._

_The last placed I had to look was his window. I froze outside the room. If I opened this door and he wasn’t there… I would be on my own again. No Master to look after me._

_I opened the door and say and empty room._

    
I sat up covered in sweat. My body shook uncontrollably.  
Master had left me. I was all alone once more… Why did my Masters always leave me? Was I not good enough? I always tried to be good but sometimes I messed up but I always took my punishment.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to be strong without my Master. I didn’t think I could go on living without him.

Arms wrapped around making me freeze as they pulled me into warm chest. Who was this? Why were they here?

“Frankenstein”  
My breathing stopped. It couldn’t be. Master had left me.  
“I’m here”  
“You left”  
“I’m back now”

That’s right Master had returned. He’d left me and then he had come back. I opened up the connection so I could feel that Master was there. I could feel his worry for me but I could also feel his need to protect.

“Master”  
I moved out of his arms and he let me. His crimson eyes gazed into mine with the passions and I knew he would wait for me to talk first.

“I’m sorry Master”  
He nodded.  
“I’m sorry for not noticing that our time apart had affected you so badly”  
“No Master I am fine”

He stood and moved back to the window.  
“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you awaken”

I thought about listening for a few moments but I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Climbing from the bed I knelt next to him, close enough that if I lent a little bit, I would lean on him. It was lucky that the window was from floor to ceiling so I didn’t have to worry about straining my neck to look out.

I felt my eyes close as I relaxed and just listened to my Masters breathing.   

* * *

**Raizel’s POV:**

I had been down stairs reading through my school work, when I felt Frankenstein’s terror. It wasn’t often that he let me feel such an emotion from him. The last I had heard he had retired for the night… could it be another memory.

As I made my way to the bedroom I let his thought flow to me.     
 _  
'Master had left me. I was all alone once more… Why did my Masters always leave me? Was I not good enough? I always tried to be good but sometimes I messed up but I always took my punishment’_

Frankenstein was sitting in the bed bent forward as his whole frame shook. I could see the tears fall to onto the bedspread. I don’t think I had ever seen Frankenstein cry before.

_‘I didn’t want to be strong without my Master. I didn’t think I could go on living without him’_

So I had been the cause of this. Had our time alone really hurt him so much? Why hadn’t he told me?  
I wrapped my arms around him knowing that he needed contact to reassure him that I was there. I felt him freeze as I pulled him to me. His mind wouldn’t accept that I was here.  
“Frankenstein, I’m here”  
“You left”  
“I’m back now”

He seemed to pull me closer like he didn’t believe I was there. I felt him reach for me with his mind. I let him feel what I was feeling. How much I wanted to keep him safe.

“Master”  
He moved back to look at me and I could see that his blue eyes where red and puffy.  
“I’m sorry Master”

I nodded knowing that if I disagree with him it would distress him.  
“I’m sorry for not noticing that our time apart had affected you so badly”  
“No Master I am fine”

I would give in right now but I would have to keep tabs on his mental stability. I moved to the window to give him space.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you awaken”

It took a few minutes for him to move but it wasn’t to lie down. He moved to kneel next to me instead. I felt his mind and soul relax at the closeness. I ran my fingers through his hair but kept my eyes to the window.

“Frankenstein, we were apart from each other for a long time but the important thing is that we are together now. You have made this life for us to live together and that is what we should be focusing on”  
“Yes Master”  
He said resting his head on me.  
  
I would do everything I could to give him the like he deserved. I looked into his mind, even though I had an idea of what he needed. It was getting easier to predict what this Frankenstein needed.  
  
My fingers brushed through his hair before I spoke.

“Come”  
  
He stood and followed me as I moved to the bedside desk. My hands retrieved his collar and I turned to him. Frankenstein dropped to his knees and bared his neck. A shudder goes through him as I take my time sliding the collar around his neck. When it buckles into place I see his shoulders relax as he lets out a sigh.

I move around his and take my place in the desk chair he often spent time at when he needed to bring work home with him.  
“Come here”  
I didn’t let myself frown when he crawled to me. He stopped right in front of me and sat back on his heels not looking at me.  
“Frankenstein”  
  
He made a noise of protest. I knew what I had done wrong. Frankenstein had responsibilities but right now he just needed a way out from them.

“My bonded” he relaxed.  
“Sit here with your back to me”

I pointed between my feet. He complied quickly and once he was there I place my hand on his head and moved it to rest against my leg.

‘Relax for me’ I pushed the thought through the bond.  
He let out a breath and I could feel his very soul relax. I ran my fingers through his hair untangling any knots.  
‘You’re so good for me. All ways so good for your Master aren’t you’

He nodded and let out a content noise.  
‘You will always be my good bonded. You will always be mine’ I told him.


	5. My Master

****Frankenstein’s POV  
I was walking back from the shop when I heard a lady talking to a teenage boy.  
"Don't talk back to me"  
My body kept walking but my mind wasn't there.

**  
** _My feet still burned in pain from the punishment last week but I sat back on them. There was no need to make Master angry again. I don't know what had sparked this anger in Master but the 8 weeks before the anger had started had been such a relief._

_Master had been walking around the room for the past hour ignoring me. Had I done something wrong?_

_"Master, have I done something..."  
He spun and I fell to the ground with the force of the blow to my cheek.  
"Do not speak unless asked to"  
I dropped my eyes to the ground as I righted myself back __onto_ _my heels._  
His hand gripped my jaw in a bruising grip.  
"You are mine to do with as I please. It looks like you need reminding of that"  
He let go and glared down at me.  
"Stay there and do not move"  
I watched the heel of his boots as he stormed from the room

_I could feel my breathing pick up as panic set in. Both in the fact that I didn't want to be let alone and not wanting Master to come back in when I had made him made._

_I didn't know how long I waited but I jumped when the door opened. I had to force myself to keep looking down so as not to anger him further_  
  
_Master walked around me and then stopped behind me. His presents looming over me, making me feel so very small._  
  
“You are to stay silent. If you make even a breath of sound I will increase the number by 10”

 _There was no waning as something connected with my left shoulder sending pain running down my back. I bit my lip to keep any sound from escaping me. I counted in my head just incase he asked me how many but I was at_ _breaking_ _point at the eleventh hit so when the twelfth came I couldn’t help but cry out._  
  
“What did I tell you, do not speak unless I say so”  
I bit my lip harder, to stop the begging and pleading. All I wanted to do was say please stop, please I’ll be good Master. I’ll be so good.  
  
The hits kept coming and I count each one. My lip bleed with how hard I had to bit to keep the cries in. 

_It was the fortieth hit that he finally stopped. My back felt like it was just one lump of flesh._

_“This is how pets are meant to be, quiet and obedient. I trust you will remember your lesson”_

 

I ran. It was the only thing I could do. When I neared the house my brain was working enough to realize there was a problem of a house full of people, people that my Master was seeing to. I opened the door and closed it quietly, using the noise of the closing door to mask my footsteps and the bag I placed down on the floor in the kitchen.

I kept running thought, I needed to escape but the only place I could think of was to my Master’s room. I felt only a little safer in here, but the pain in my back felt so real right now and I knew if I tried to speak out loud, nothing would come out.  

My hands went to my shirt and I removed it focusing on folding it up before putting it in the laundry basket. My mind grounded itself to the action by the time I was naked my mind was a little more grounded but at the same time I could feel the panic just waiting to burst up again.

The need to be with Master was welling up in me. Master would make this better. Master would put me back together.

'Master'  
My thought drifted across the bond with the need.  
'Frankenstein'  
I recoiled, I didn’t want to be Frankenstein right now. The Frankenstein of the past would have to pull himself together.

As if know that Master’s soothing, soft voice spoke.   
'Tell me what you wish to say, my bonded'  
Yes that was better. His bonded could go to him for help.  
'After the kids have gone. Are you able to come see me'  
I asked not wanting to push him into the idea.   
'I will see you soon'

I almost sagged with relief. Master would be here soon. He would make me safe.

* * *

**  
Raizel’s POV: **

I felt Frankenstein nearing the house. His soul was crying out through the bond but I was sure his shields were up so no one else would pick up on his distress. There was the quiet sound of the door opening and closing and in that same second the shopping bag being placed behind the kitchen bench. The next second the door the Frankenstein's room opened and closed. My eyes had managed to pick up the movements but I wasn't sure if anyone else had.

Shinwoo kept talking so I guess the children hadn't heard a thing. Everyone else was glancing to the door and then frowning. Looks like Frankenstein hand even gotten past Seira and Takeo.

'Master'  
Frankenstein's voice was hesitant in my mind.  
'Frankenstein'  
I felt his mental flinch at his name.  
'Tell me what you wish to say, my bonded'  
'After the kids have gone. Are you able to come see me'  
He sounds so uncertain about asking for it.  
'I will see you soon'

There others were now looking at each other in confusion.  
"Frankenstein" I said it so quietly that only those with advanced hearing heard.  
Eyes looked at me once before returning to what they were doing.  
I didn't wish to leave the children but Frankenstein needed me and from the way his soul was crying out it wouldn't be too long till the other nobles would feel it.

I stood and walked for the hallway I heard Tao making an excuse for me. He always did have a way of using words.

Frankenstein didn't open the door for me which only made my concern grow. I entered to see him naked and kneeling in the center of the floor, head bent down and arms behind his back. His collar rested on the ground in front of him.

I didn’t speak as I neared him and started to stroke my hand through his hair. Once he had calmed a little I picked up the collar, he tilted his head bearing his neck for me. As it locked in place I could see some of the tension leaving him.

Slipping my hand under his chin, I tilted his head up till our eyes locked.  
‘I am so very pleased with you’  
His soul sung at the praise as he leaned more into my hand.   
‘You did so very well in asking for me. You have made me so proud’  
  
The words were hard to form but I knew it was what Frankenstein needed me to say. I was just so very lucky that his soul like to talk to me so much about what he needed when he was like this.  
  
Letting my hand drop I headed to the bed and sat down with my back to the head rest.   
‘Come here’  
He came in a blur of movement eager to comply with my instructions. He knelt next to me waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. Placing my hands on his arms I guided him till he was sitting in my lap and his head on my shoulder. Now came the hard bit.

Once Frankenstein was relaxed I tightened my arms around him.  
‘My bonded tell me what was it that troubled you when you went shopping’  
  
He froze slightly but I felt and heard his take deep breaths against my neck.  
‘I was walking back from the shop when I heard a lady shouting at teenage boy. She had shouted ‘Don't talk back to me’ It made me remember a time when my previous Ma… when He…

There was no need for him to say who he meant even without the memory drifting up I would have known.

 _I look at the Young Frankenstein, I could feel the pain in his feet and I was sure it was the man pacing the rooms fault. Time seemed to past and yet the man continued to move around the room seeming oblivious to the naked child._  
  
Frankenstein seemed to grow more concerned and looking more worried. More worried that he was the cause of this.

_"Master, have I done something..."  
The man spun slapping Frankenstein across the face sending him sprawling onto the ground.  
"Do not speak unless asked to" He growled towering over the child.   
  
_ _The_ _small body shock as eyes dropped to rest on the floor. I found myself wishing to go over there and hold him close to take Frankenstein away from this man. But my strong little Frankenstein got control of himself with a few breaths a sat back on his heels._

_The hand gripping his jaw made me glare. Why did he not see what a treasure was before him?_  
"You are mine to do with as I please. It looks like you need reminding of that"  
The hand roughly let go as he growled.  
"Stay there and do not move"  
before leaving the room.

_The_ _boy's_ _breath picked up and tucked his head down hiding his face behind his hair._

_I wanted to turn from the sight. To not have to watch but at the same time I knew I had to. To see what this monster had done to Frankenstein so I can help him get past it._

_Frankenstein jumped as the door opened but other then that stayed still. The child couldn’t see what the man was bring in but I could. I could see the.._  
‘Riding crop’  
The mind supplied the word but also the meaning. Rage shot through me in a way I hadn’t felt in such a long time. Never had I wanted to kill someone like him. 

_“You are to stay silent. If you make even a breath of sound I will increase the number by 10”_

_He gave Frankenstein no warning just struck out over his back. I heard the crack as it hit flesh but not a sound came from Frankenstein. He was such a strong child, to take this and still trust me enough to look after him._

_It was the twelfth hit which did it, a sharp cry of pain left him and I felt my heart clench as the man smiled.  
“What did I tell you, do not speak unless I say so”  
  
I lost count after thirty _ _and_ _by the end of it I was sitting in front of Frankenstein and wishing I could wrap him in my arms and never let go. To hide him from the world._

_Silent tears fell to the floor and a_ _glance_ _over the blood head_ _revealed_ _a back red_ _and_ _swollen some of them had even cut into him leaving trails of blood._

_The Monster stood back and placed the crop on the desk before moving to stand in front of Frankenstein._

_“This is how pets are meant to be, quiet and obedient. I trust you will remember your lesson”_  
  
  


The world came back into focus and the first thing that came to my attention was Frankenstein’s rapid breaths on my neck. My arms tightened to the point that it would burse a normal human.

“You’re safe now. I have you my bonded. My brave bonded”  
He relaxed into my hold.

"As my bonded I expect you to voice your thoughts whenever you wish unless I say otherwise. Never the other way around"

I ran my hand through his hair and he sighed.

"I love to hear your voice. Be it when you are talking or the small sounds you make when it is just us two”

I couldn't see his face as he buried it back in my neck but I was sure he was blushing.

We sat like that and just relaxed in each others presents. His mind relaxed into that of a humans sleep I heard one final whisper from him.  
"My Master"  
I couldn't help but smile as he drifted the rest of the way off. I felt so blessed that such a strong independent being would feel relaxed enough to sleep in my presents.  


	6. Responsive

** Frankenstein POV **   
_  
It had been a little over a week since I had seen my Master last. This was due to the growing pains I had been getting. When I entered the room Master came and gave me a hug in greeting, pulling back I realized then that my gaze was almost level with his. In fact there would only be an inch gap between us now, which would be made even less obvious with how puffy my hair was._

_“Master, how have you been?”_

_His eyes narrowed and I got the feeling that I had angered him slightly._

_“Kneel, pet.”_

_Lowering myself to my knees, keeping my back strait I locked my eyes on my Master, waiting for the next order._

_“From now on you are not to stand in my presence.”_

_“Master?”_

_His hand hit my cheek and I couldn’t help but cry out. I rubbed my stinging cheek with a hand as my eyes met Master’s_

_“It looks like I will have to be harsher with you. Do not speak unless asked to!”_

_I nodded which seemed to please Master. His hand ran through my hair and leaned into it. This was more like my Master. My eyes grew heavy as I relaxed._

_I didn’t move when Master stepped back and took a seat in his desk chair._

_“Pet, come here.”_

_I stood before I really thought about it and two steps later it clicked and I dropped to my knees once more but Master was already advancing on me._

_“I have just given you an order. Don’t tell me you forgot it already.”_

_“I’m sorry, Master” But that just seemed to make him angrier. Stupid me, I just talked again._

_“Looks like I will since you have spoken again without permission. Pet crawl to the bed, lie down on your stomach, and do not speak a word._

_Master swept from the room and I was quick to follow through with crawling to the bed._     
  
  
My eyes opened to see my bed and I let out a breath. Relief hit me that that memory hadn’t finished, that I hadn’t had to see that man whip my feet with a cane.

A hand ran though my hair and I grinned.

“Good morning, Master.”

“Good morning, my Bonded.”

A shudder ran though me as Master called me that. Those words had taken on a slightly different meaning recently. A reason that made my heart flutter and a blush cover my cheeks.

Tilting my head back to meet my Master’s gaze I couldn’t help but blush at the look of love directed at me with those crimson eyes.

“Do you have any plans for this morning or can we stay in here for a while?”

“We can stay in here.”

“Do you mind if we try something?”

Master nodded and I couldn’t help but beam. Stretching across the bed I plucked my collar from the desk and gave it to Master.

He met my smile with his own as he fastened it in place.

I couldn’t help but sigh and relax into Master as the bond opened and I fixed all of my attention on Master. My perfect Master who was so beautiful and caring.   
  
I had to shake my head a little to focus and move to slide of the bed and slowly stripped out of my clothes, folding them and placing them on the bedside table before slipping onto my knees.

* * *

** Raizel’s POV **

Frankenstein's excitement slipped through the bond as he fell to his knees. His soul was almost screaming in pleasure and there was a look of peace in every part of his body language.

Slipping from the bed I came to stand next to him. My hand ran through his hair before I moved to the chair by the window. It was still dark out right now which meant we still had a few hours before either of us had to leave the room.

Glancing over at my Bonded, his eyes fixed on me waiting for my next instruction.

“Come and sit at my feet.”

My eyes were locked on him as he moved. Watching each muscle flex as he crawled to me and there was nothing but warmth and pleasure coming from him. He sat back on his heels and my hand moved his head to lean on my knee.

I wanted to get him settled before we moved onto anything else, no matter that his soul was screaming at me for more. Minutes drifted by as we enjoyed each others company in silence. It was one of the things that surprised people most about Frankenstein was that he could sit in silence for such a long time.

When his soul finally settled down, I stood and moved towards the bed straightening out the silk sheet and folding back the covers so they would be easy to pull up. Blue eyes followed me but he didn’t move nor speak in protest. Good.

Turning to him I smiled.

“My bonded, I want you on the bed lying on your stomach. Arms and legs spread out.”

“Yes, Master.”

I smiled and walked towards him stroking my hand over his cheek in reward.

“You may move now.”

He was quick to crawl and position himself on the bed just as I had asked. He looked so beautiful against the black silk.

Moving to kneel next to him all I did was run my eyes over him and take in ever detail of my beautiful bonded as I waited for him to relax once more. It would take time for the both of us to get use to this new relationship and no matter how much my bonded wanted to rush right in I would not.

Once the last of the tense muscles relaxed I started.

“Close your eyes.”

Reaching out I let the fingers of my right hand trail ever so lightly down his arm and felt him shivered beneath my touch as his breath hitched.

I couldn’t help but feel loved at the trust he was showing me. To trust me with something so precious, even after his last experience with this just made me want to treasure him more. I knew there was still fear in the deepest parts of his soul but we would get through it slowly together. 

Lifting my hand and then tracing a line down his back I was met with the same pleasing reaction. I continued to run my hand lightly up and down his back watching him shiver. He was so starved for contact that these light touches seemed to be almost too much which just made it all the more perfect. That he allowed himself to react to my slightest touch made my heart beat hard in my chest.

Moving slightly I started on the out side of his legs. Running up on leg and down on the other. He jumped slightly whenever my fingers skimmed the back of his knees. So I drew circles on them and smiled when he moaned and twitched.

“Master,” he gasped out and I almost let out a moan of my own at the sound of him.

Leaning down till my mouth was close to his ear I blew slightly.

“You’re so beautiful, my bonded.”

He shivered and a cute whimper escaped him.

“You’re mine and only mine.”

“Yes, Master, only yours.”

The words came out sounding breathy and desperate that I couldn’t help but brush his hair from his neck and place a kiss on his nape, drawing out another one of those beautiful moans from him.

Skimming his mind I smiled at the ideas there. I was sure he didn’t even know that he was broadcasting all of them. I would have to try some of them later but for now my bonded was almost at his limits.

“Roll over and open your eyes.”

It took him a few second to comply, not because he was shy but because it took time for what I said to sink in.

He rolled and lust filled eyes looked at me. They were blown so wide that hardly any of the blue was present and focused on me with such trust that it made me ache.

I ran my hand down his cheek.

“So very beautiful and all mine.”

He moaned and leaned into me.

Moving my gaze down his body I noted that his tanned skin was flushed so gorgeously. There was also a problem that we were both ignoring. Yes, he was ready for me to touch and tease him, but I could pick up from his mind that he wouldn’t cope with that just yet. That there was something bad linked to that. But now was not the time to be thinking of that.

Turning my eyes back up, I leaned down and lightly traced his lips with one finger. They opened in a gasp and that was all it took to have me leaning down and kissing him. I kept it light, not wanting to take things to far. As I did so I mapped out his chest with my fingers lightly brushing his nipples making him moan and twitch beneath me.

My bonded was just so responsive.

It was then that his mind gave a cry that said it was getting too much.

Leaning back I kept stroking his face as I reached down and pulled the covers up. Sliding my arm under him, I pulled my bonded in close and kept running my hands through his hair and caressing his face.

It was almost half an hour later that he moved his head back to look at me. Blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as he smiled up at me.

“How are you feeling, my bonded?”

“Good, Master, that was amazing…”

“You were the amazing one. The way you shuddered at my slightest touch…”

His cheeks flushed and I couldn’t help but kiss him once more. He was panting when we pulled away.

I was reluctant to but I slipped my hand up and unhooked his collar.

He nodded and let me take it.

“Tea time, Master?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Madame aZure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please let me know what you think.


End file.
